Infinite Loop
by Aika Umezawa
Summary: Teman senasib. Yang satu masa lalu, yang lainnya masa kini. Tidak ada yang sama dari mereka kecuali memiliki sahabat berambut kuning yang hiperaktif. Dan Naruto berseru, "Aku akan membuat masa SMA-ku menjadi penuh warna!" Terserah. Sungguh terserah. AU. (Hello, I'm back!) Chapter 3: Best of the Best
1. Hey Ho!

**A Naruto fanfiction by Aika Umezawa**

**Standard disclaimer applied  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kicauan burung mengiringi kedatangan sang surya di ufuk timur. Titik-titik air dari embun meluncur dari dedaunan sebelum mencium tanah. Pohon sakura menampakkan mahkota merah mudanya di setiap sudut kota. Saat angin berhembus, bunga raja terpisah dari kediamannya, membuat hujan sakura yang menebarkan aroma khas musim semi. Nuansa seperti ini sungguh indah untuk dikenang—kalau saja upacara penerimaan siswa baru tidak dimulai dalam lima menit.<p>

_Tap, tap, tap._

Deru _staccato_ dari sepasang _mary jane_ seirama dengan suara dari dalam ransel hitam yang beradu dengan punggung seorang gadis. Rambutnya yag menjuntai sampai pinggang melawan arah angin, membuatnya berbaur dengan kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Rok putih dengan garis hitam pada tepi rok, dasi hitam, dan lambang Perguruan Konoha pada lengan kanan atas blazer yang dikenakannya menutupi kemeja putih menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah murid tingkat menengah atas sekolah tersebut.

Mata beriris gioknya menatap lurus pada gerbang besar bercat hitam yang menjulang lima meter dari permukaan tanah. Napasnya berderu cepat saat kakinya menapak melewati gerbang, masuk ke dalam lingkungan akademi.

_Akhirnya_, batin sang gadis.

"Kau murid kelas 1?"

Seorang siswi kelas 3—yang ia yakini sebagai anggota Dewan Murid dengan kain jingga yang melingkari lengan kanannya—berdiri di balik meja registrasi dengan pandangan berpusat padanya. Gadis itu mengangguk, tidak yakin dengan suaranya yang rasanya sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Terima kasih pada sesi lari maraton dari halte bus sampai ke sini.

Senior perempuan itu memberikannya pita merah untuk disematkan pada sisi kiri depan blazer. "Kumpul di Auditorium, ya. Upacara akan dimulai pukul sembilan lima belas," ucap sang senior.

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk, lalu mulai bertolak menuju bangunan besar yang terletak di samping gedung bertingkat lima, tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar dilaksanakan. Setengah perjalanan menuju Auditorium, seseorang menghantamnya dari belakang dengan lengan yang melingkari pundaknya.

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Loop<strong>

**Chapter 1****: H****ey Ho!**

* * *

><p><em>Sama<em>.

Kata pertama yang terlintas dalam benak Uchiha Sasuke saat ia melewati gerbang Perguruan Konoha. Ia tidak pernah menyukai keramaian. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia toleransi adalah ruangan bercat gradasi biru dengan berbagai furnitur yang diatur sedemikian rupa membentuk tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat sekaligus menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Selain itu, tidak. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai tempat-tempat tersebut, tidak sama sekali. Pandangan orang-orang saat ia melintaslah yang ia tidak suka. Tidak, ia tidak menggunakan kata 'benci'. Kata tersebut terlalu kuat untuk mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya, sedingin apapun kepribadiannya. Ia tidak suka dengan atensi publik. Tidak peduli dengan lokasi dan waktu, kehadirannya menarik perhatian orang-orang, terutama perempuan. Garis wajah yang diwarisi dari sang ibu membuatnya repot.

Sasuke terlihat sedatar mungkin, seakan satu gerakan pada otot wajahnya akan membuatnya jiwanya lepas dari raga. Ia mengabaikan Naruto yang bersemangat untuk membuat masa SMA-nya penuh warna—setidaknya itulah yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berkepala kuning jabrik yang berdiri di sampingnya. Setelah ia mendapatkan pita yang diberikan kepada setiap siswa baru—dan menolak tawaran seorang anggota Dewan Murid untuk mengantarnya ke Auditorium (ia masih bisa sampai ke sana sendiri tanpa seseorang yang menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga sepatu)—ia berjalan menuju tempat siswa kelas 1 berkumpul untuk mendengarkan sambutan dan pengarahan dari Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Dewan Murid. Ia mendengarkan celotehan sahabatnya sampai tiba-tiba pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu berlari dan memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke belum pernah melihat wajah Naruto secerah itu, melebihi saat pemuda itu hampir memekik saat memberitahunya bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung dari rekan perusahaan ayah Sasuke dan pemilik dojo tempat ia dan Naruto berlatih bela diri. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali atas kabar tersebut, mengingat ia sering mendapati Hinata yang diam-diam menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah memerah (dan terbata-bata karena gugup). Kini ia melihat pemuda itu memeluk seorang gadis yang sama sekali bukan pacarnya, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke berpikir siapa gadis misterius itu.

Sasuke menetapkan bahwa gadis itu bukan kekasih gelap Naruto saat ia melihat Naruto meringis sambil memegang punggung tangan kanannya. Sepertinya gadis bernama Sakura itu mencubit Naruto, membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Sakiiit! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Sakura-_chan_!" keluh Naruto dengan wajah memelas, "Setidaknya tenaga monstermu lebih kuat sejak terakhir kali."

Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto, lalu memutar matanya melihat sikap bocah Naruto sebelum senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Hai, Naruto," ujarnya.

Air muka bahagia Naruto kembali. "Hai, Sakura-_chan_!"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memutar matanya. Serahkan pada Naruto untuk membalikkan urutan yang normal saat menyapa orang. Ia melihat Casio yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, sepuluh menit sebelum upacara dimulai. Sebaiknya ia segera menyeret Naruto sebelum Komite Disiplin berkeliaran menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Terakhir aku melihatmu sebelum kau pergi ke Kanada, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto. Sepasang iris safirnya memperhatikan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian cengiran lebar memenuhi wajahnya. "Kau jadi cantik!"

"Terima kasih?" balas Sakura dengan nada bertanya, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih ramai seperti dulu. Apa kau masih menyukai mie itu?"

"Ramen bukan mie biasa, Sakura-chaaan... Tentu saja masih! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen," ucap Naruto bangga. "Oh ya, Sakura-chan, sekara—"

"Upacara dimulai sebentar lagi. Kita pergi atau kau kutinggal," potong Sasuke dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto melupakan kehadiran sang Uchiha—jelas sekali. Sasuke tidak ingin memotong pembicaraan dua orang ini, namun ia tidak mau mendapat ceramah tambahan dari Komisi Disiplin apabila ia telat karena menunggu Naruto selesai melepas rindu dengan teman masa kecilnya. Membuat masalah di hari pertama bukan ide yang bagus.

"Kau tidak boleh jahat seperti itu, _Temeee_," ucap Naruto.

"Aku boleh berbuat sesukaku," balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, mengutuk Sasuke dengan beragam frasa. "Kuperkenalkan sahabatku, Sakura-_chan_. Ini Uchiha Sasuke-_teme_, orang yang lebih dingin dari es Antartika. Nah, _Teme_. Ini Sakura-_chan_, teman masa kecilku. Dia manis, tapi seram."

Sakura memutar matanya. Sasuke melihat iris yang melingkari pupil mata sang gadis; _viridian_. Hijau klorofil. Rambutnya yang lurus agak bergelombang di ujungnya menjuntai sampai pinggang, warnanya merah muda. Ia akan berpikir kalau gadis itu mengecat rambutnya menjadi pink kalau ia tidak menyadari warna rambut gadis itu alami dengan dari akar hingga ujung rambut. Gadis di depannya ini sangat berwarna, personifikasi musim semi. Berlawanan dengan dirinya yang memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan dengan iris segelap obsidian.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura membungkuk sedikit, sebelum kedua mata kembali mereka bertemu. "Haruno Sakura."

* * *

><p>Jika ia mengatakan bahwa pemuda di sampingnya tidak menarik, itu bohong. Uchiha Sasuke sangat atraktif. Apabila Sakura seperti gadis lainnya, mungkin ia sudah menatap sahabat Naruto tersebut tanpa berkedip. Kesan pertama yang Sakura dapat saat melihat Sasuke: pribadinya sedingin matanya. Tipe orang yang tidak ingin kau jadikan musuh. Ataupun pacar. Tetapi kesan misterius yang ia punya...<p>

_Oke, Haruno Sakura. Jangan pernah berpikir ke situ. Ingat, dia sahabat Naruto._

Sakura berjalan di antara Naruto dan Sasuke menuju Auditorium, melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Naruto. Tidak seperti lima tahun lalu, kini Sakura harus mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat lawan bicaranya lebih jelas. Naruto sudah tumbuh jadi pemuda yang menawan. Ia tidak akan terkejut apabila Naruto memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dengan pribadi yang cerah dan wajah tampan warisan sang ayah, Namikaze Minato, setidaknya pemuda itu akan membuat satu-dua orang kaum Hawa tertarik padanya.

"Kapan kau datang, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Bagaimana kabar Kizashi-_ji-chan_? Mebuki-_ba-chan_? Sasori-nii?"

Sakura tertawa. "Satu-satu, Naruto. Ayah dan ibuku baik, menetap di Kanada. Nii-sama sudah lebih dulu ke Konoha, aku menyusulnya minggu lalu. Jadi sekarang aku tinggal dengannya," jawab Sakura.

"Apartemen?"

"Lantai teratas, Leaf Apartment. Lima blok dari sini."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Kau menetap? Kuharap iya."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Di sana tidak ada hujan sakura," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Kedua sudut bibir Naruto ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman. "Ya, hujan_mu_."

Sakura senang bisa kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya... Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba... Ah, Sakura merindukan teman-temannya. Ia melirik tuan-muda-yang-lebih-dingin-dari-es-Antartika di sampingnya. Dari tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin ia enggan untuk mengganggu Naruto atau ia memang pendiam.

Coret opsi terakhir. Seseorang yang bersahabat dengan Naruto tidak mungkin jadi pendiam walaupun awalnya begitu. Naruto akan menarik semua impuls dalam tubuhmu, memaksamu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keenerjikan si rambut kuning.

_Mungkin mereka lebih sering berargumen daripada membicarakan hal-hal yang umum._

"Mungkin kau bisa pulang bersama dengan Sasu-_teme_, Sakura-_chan_." Ucapan Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Jalan menuju apartemen Teme searah dengan halte bus."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatap lurus jalan di depannya. Benar-benar orang yang cuek. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sakura. Ia tidak berharap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya, namun ia mendapati dirinya terkejut saat pemuda itu menjawabnya.

"Hn. Pisah dari rumah utama. Lebih dekat ke sekolah," jawab pemuda itu, menutup jalan untuk Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut. Seakan ia tahu bahwa Sakura akan menanyakan alasannya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang sempat membuka untuk mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu berbasa-basi.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-_chan_. _Teme_ jarang mengobrol dengan perempuan... Oh, ralat. Hampir tidak pernah," Naruto menyeringai pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Kalau tatapan Sasuke bisa membunuh, mungkin Naruto sudah berada di balik pintu akhirat.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat keduanya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana dua orang yang berlawan bak kutub magnet bisa bersahabat. Mereka sangat akrab, terutama karena keduanya memiliki panggilan khusus masing-masing. Setidaknya Sasuke sudah sedikit mencair, tidak sekaku beberapa saat lalu. Melihatnya bertengkar dengan Naruto membuat pemuda itu lebih manusiawi. Dalam arti sebenarnya, yeah.

Sasuke merutuk pelan saat tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak, "HINATA-CHAN!" lalu berlari meninggalkannya dengan sang ceri. Sakura melihat dengan takjub bagaimana Naruto memeluk seorang gadis berambut indigo di depan umum, dengan suara keras yang memanggil nama sang gadis yang memancing perhatian. Wajah gadis itu memerah, jelas sekali. Bagaimanapun mereka berpelukan di pintu masuk Auditorium.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Begitulah Naruto," sahut Sakura. "Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto, Uchiha-_san_."

Sakura mendengar kalimat 'tidak ada pilihan lain' dengan suara pelan Sasuke, kembali memancing tawanya.

"Apakah Naruto sudah seperti itu sejak kecil?" tanya Sasuke.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan mau melihat Naruto kecil. Dia jauh lebih berisik bertahun-tahun lalu," ucap Sakura dengan nada serius.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja. Dan kau sebagai penanggung jawabnya, memastikan dia tidak berbuat lebih aneh dari seharusnya."

Tidak seharusnya seseorang bisa terlihat begitu tampan saat menyeringai. Tampaknya pernyataan tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sial, pemuda itu tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang gadis sesak napas.

Sakura sudah lupa menghitung berapa kali sang Uchiha mengejutkan dirinya dengan setiap respon dari Sasuke. Kalimat barusan adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sakura dengar dari pemuda stoik itu. Rupanya ia bisa menyusun kalimat dengan lengkap. Kau hanya membutuhkan kemauan dan topik yang menarik untuk membuatnya mengucapkan satu kalimat penuh. Memang benar, jangan menilai buku dari sampul depannya.

"Sepertinya Naruto banyak bercerita padamu. Begitulah aku," ujar Sakura diakhiri dengan tawa.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "_Figure_."

Sakura terus tertawa hingga akhirnya berhenti saat mendapati Naruto sudah lenyap dari depan pintu masuk bersama gadis yang dipeluknya tadi. Orang itu melupakannya dan Sasuke. Tipikal Naruto. "Sepertinya Naruto meninggalkan kita, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum mendahului Sakura beberapa langkah di depan.

Sakura mematung sesaat. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu? "Tadi kau bilang apa, Uchiha-_san_?"

Sasuke menatapnya dari balik bahu dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. "Panggil aku Sasuke. Anggap saja sebagai teman senasib karena memiliki orang terdekat macam _Dobe_," ucapnya.

Sakura tidak berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Otaknya memproses kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menganggapnya teman. Teman... Yah, setidaknya, teman senasib. Apapun itu cukup membuat senang.

"Sebagai gantinya, panggil aku Sakura."

Sasuke menyeringai. Tentu saja, itu bukan permintaan yang sulit. "_I can live with that._ Ayo."

Senyum Sakura melebar. Teman pertamanya di SMA. Sepertinya tiga tahun ke depan tidak akan membosankan. Mungkin. Kita lihat saja.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Halo. Ada yang kangen saya? :3 #plak

Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban, akhirnya saya kembali ke haribaan dunia fanfiction sebagai... author. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang udah bersedia memberikan kritik dan saran pada Bring Me Down. Saya cinta kalian :* Merci beaucoup! 3

Udah jadi kakak tingkat, tetep ngga bisa move on dari SMA. Huft. Jadilah cerita yang... umm, entahlah. Saya harap satu setengah tahun saya membuat kode tidak membuat gaya bahasa saya dalam menulis cerita menjadi super ambigu seperti kode yang saya buat #sedih

Saya kembali dengan fic baru bergenre romance, berlatar belakang kehidupan remaja di SMA, (diharapkan) ngga sedrama Bring Me Down. Fluffy everywhere, muahahaha. Nih, **Skyzhe Kenzou**, akhirnya jadi! Hidup antiwacana! Ahahahaha terima kasih ya Nak udah mendengarkan kelabilanku dari entah-kapan-aku-lupa-yang-pasti-udah-lama-banget. Me wove yuuu #hugs

Baiklah, sekian penutup (?) dari saya. Semoga ceritanya berkenan, amiin. Kritik dan saran ditunggu! Terima kasiiih :3


	2. The Beginning

**A Naruto fanfiction by Aika Umezawa**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p>Sakura melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya dengan wajah menahan tawa sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sudah ada sembilan orang gadis yang menghampirinya untuk bertukar bangku agar bisa duduk di sebelah pemuda paling tampan dalam baris keenam di Auditorium. Tidak ada bangku lain yang memungkinkan untuk para gadis duduk di sebelah Sasuke karena pemuda itu berada di bangku paling pinggir dekat tangga—yang menobatkan Sakura sebagai gadis paling beruntung karena mendapatkan kursi emas itu.<p>

"Kau mau aku pindah?" tanya Sakura setelah gadis kesepuluh meninggalkan mereka dengan kecewa. Sang ceri sudah tahu jawabannya, entah kenapa ia hanya ingin mendengar langsung dari sang Uchiha. Sesekali pemuda itu perlu menggunakan kosakata yang sudah disediakan secara cuma-cuma oleh semesta.

Sasuke tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, namun sudut matanya melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang mengangkat alis merah mudanya—menunggu sang Uchiha menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke setelah sekian menit berlalu.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi berlapis beludru tersebut, menyamankan dirinya dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan melipat kakinya. Sang ceri berkata, "Sesekali kau perlu mengatakan 'tolong' saat kau membutuhkan bantuan, Sasuke. Bukan dengan lirikan mata. Aku bisa salah paham nanti," yang diakhiri dengan kedipan mata.

Sasuke mendelik sebal.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Loop<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

* * *

><p>Kepala Sasuke berdenyut.<p>

Sejak keluar dari Auditorium setengah jam yang lalu, perhatian orang-orang yang dilewatinya terpusat padanya dan Sakura. Atau mungkin akan lebih tepat dibilang hanya pada dirinya, kendati tatapan yang didapatkannya sebagian besar berasal dari kaum Hawa. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut ketika kikikan pertama seorang (atau mungkin beberapa) perempuan terdengar bahkan sebelum ia melewati mereka.

"Ups. Sepertinya aku dianggap pengganggu. Apa aku harus pergi ya..."

Kehadiran Sakura pun sama sekali tidak membantu, secara figuratif. Sang ceri tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam para gadis yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya di samping Sasuke. Bahkan sepertinya gadis itu mendapatkan kesenangan sendiri pada kefrustrasian yang memuncak di balik wajah stoik sang Uchiha. Sumber lain dari sakit kepala Sasuke—ya, si nona Haruno itu. Teman masa kecil dari makhluk bernama Namikaze—Uzumaki—Naruto. Bisa-bisanya berpikir bahwa sang ceri adalah teman senasibnya karena memiliki sahabat macam Naruto. Yah, bukannya ia tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan tersebut.

Sasuke melirik ke buku panduan yang tengah dibaca Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat saksama menatap tabel yang bertuliskan nama-nama murid tingkat satu. Sepertinya panitia sudah memasukkan susunan pembagian kelas ke dalam buku panduan agar tidak terjadi keributan apabila daftar kelas tersebut ditempel di papan pengumuman. Mungkin. Sasuke belum mengecek isinya. Ia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas ketika ia menerima buku tersebut dari tangan siswi senior yang sibuk menatap wajah juniornya (dan enggan melepaskan buku tersebut kepada Sasuke).

"Ah. Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kita sekelas dengan Naruto."

"..."

"..."

"... Sudah kuduga."

Sasuke mendorong rambut depannya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya. Ia mendengus, kemudian berkata, "Satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah terjadi selama hidupku adalah tidak bersama Dobe dalam satu kelas. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Dobe biasanya melawan kehendak semesta."

Sakura terkekeh. "Berarti kalian selalu satu kelas, ya. Mungkin kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Sasuke mendengus. "_Not in a billion years._"

"_Ouch,"_ sahut Sakura datar. Iris viridiannya kembali menelusuri nama-nama di dalamnya. "Wew. Shikamaru juga ada. Ino... Chouji... Kiba... _well, doesn't it look like a big reunion, does it?_"

Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Kau kenal mereka semua?"

Sakura menutup buku panduannya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam ranselnya. "Yep. Kami teman masa kecil... _well, technically _aku dan Ino teman sejak lahir. Aku mengenal yang lain ketika masuk sekolah dasar," jelas Sakura. "Kau tahu mereka?"

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulut, punggungnya tiba-tiba diterjang seseorang yang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia begitu kagetnya sampai tidak sempat menahan keseimbangannya hingga terdorong ke depan dan terantuk dengan kepala Sakura—cukup keras. Keduanya mengaduh dan memegang kepala masing-masing dengan kedua tangan.

"Auww..." rintih Sakura. Dahinya sedikit memerah akibat dentuman dengan kepala Sasuke. Kepalanya berdesing karena guncangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Sasuke sendiri hanya memegangi kepalanya dalam diam, terlalu syok dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang mendorongnya—atau tepatnya, memeluknya—walau ia sudah tahu identitas pelakunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Selamat pagi!" seru seorang gadis dengan riang, sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kejadian yang berakibat sesudahnya karena dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memelukku dari belakang..." gumam Sasuke yang sudah lebih membaik, melepaskan sepasang tangan yang melingkari lehernya. "... Ino."

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu merengut, lalu tiba-tiba kembali cerah. Rambut pirangnya mengayun indah, diikat dengan pita ungu membentuk kuncir tinggi. Mata safirnya berkilat jenaka dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Kalau aku tidak boleh memelukmu dari belakang... dari depan boleh?"

"Tidak," sambar Sasuke cepat.

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya setelah menggumamkan dasar-Uchiha-Sasuke-tidak-bisa-diajak-bercanda dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Sepasang irisnya beralih pada Sakura yang sibuk mengipasi dahinya, belum menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya dan Sasuke. Dahinya mengernyit, merasa kenal akan rambut merah jambu yang mencolok itu...

"Kaukah itu, _Dekorin_?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh pada gadis pirang yang terperangah, berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata safirnya. Sang ceri menautkan sebelah alisnya dan berucap dengan sedikit ragu, menyamakan gadis di depannya dengan gadis kecil dalam ingatannya. "Ino-_buta_?"

Ino menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan erat.

"Huwaaah! Ini benar-benar kau, Sakura! Kapan kembali? Sekarang kau tinggal di mana? Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang padaku kau sudah kembali ke Konoha? Ya ampun, kita satu sekolah? Apakah kita satu kelas juga? AKU KANGEN SEKALI PADAMU, DEKORIN!"

Sakura terkekeh; ia mengenal sambutan macam ini. Dua jam yang lalu orang berkepala kuning yang sama berisiknya baru saja melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan Sakura menepuk-nepuk Ino yang memeluknya erat. Sahabatnya yang ini juga masih sama seperti dulu.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga kangen padamu, _Buta,_" canda Sakura setengah serius. Ia mendapati Sasuke tengah bersedekap dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya dalam diam, 'Ino yang ini?' yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, menahan Sakura dengan kedua tangan di bahunya. "Baiklah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya," ucap Ino. "Kau masih ingat, 'kan? Tentu saja ingat. Dengan jidat selebar ini, kau bisa mengingat banyak hal dalam sekejap."

Sakura mendengus. "Kau ini memuji atau mencela, sih..." gumam Sakura yang hanya disahuti dengan cengiran Ino. "Aku tiba minggu lalu. Sekarang tinggal dengan _Nii-sama_ di Leaf Apartment. Aku tidak tahu nomormu jadinya aku tidak bilang. Naruto juga baru tahu hari ini. Ya, kita satu sekolah. Jelas sekali karena kita sedang memakai seragam dari sekolah yang sama," jelas Sakura menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan Ino, "_and unfortunately for me, yeah, we're classmates._"

Ino meninju bahu Sakura yang tersenyum jahil setelah menjawab pertanyaan terakhir. Tidak lama keduanya tertawa bersama sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa ada satu orang lagi bersama mereka. Ino melirik Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, lalu bertanya, "Kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Ino sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke belakangnya tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Kami berteman sejak hari ini," sahut Sakura. "Sampai dia bosan denganku, mungkin." Ia melirik Sasuke lalu mengerlingkan matanya, yang dibalas oleh sang Uchiha dengan memutar mata berhiaskan obsidian miliknya.

Ino mendecak. "Pada dasarnya Sasuke tidak suka manusia. Dia alien yang tersesat kemari dan terpaksa membaur dengan kita, makhluk penghuni Bumi," jelas Ino tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya dengan aura mengancam. "Stoik, dingin, penggerutu, tidak asik. Beruntunglah dia berwajah tampan, berotak pintar, atletis, dan..."

Ino sepertinya sadar ia sudah mulai memuji sang Uchiha kemudian berdeham pelan dan berkata, "... pokoknya begitulah. Kau harus hati-hati dengannya."

"Kuanggap kalimat sebelumnya itu pujian, Ino," ujar Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya, sepenuhnya sadar dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh nona bermata biru.

"Sesukamulah," sahut Ino seraya memutar matanya. "_Anyway,_ kau harus mengosongkan satu hari di minggu ini, Sakura. Kau tahu banyak sekali yang kau lewatkan selama kau bersenang-senang dengan orang Barat berkulit pucat di Kanada. Mari kita menghabiskan satu hari bersama untuk mengisi kekosongan di antara kita selama lima tahun!"

Sakura terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah." Sang ceri mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku blazernya, menyapukan telunjuknya di atas layar sentuh iPhone dengan gantungan ponsel bunga _sakura_—hadiah kelulusan dari Sasori bulan lalu—kemudian mengopernya pada Ino. "Isi nomor ponsel dan data apapun yang menurutmu perlu kuketahui."

Ino mengangguk-angguk kecil seraya menyentuh layar ponsel Sakura dengan lihai. Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel yang sama, dengan _case_ transparan bergambar bunga lavender pada bagian belakangnya. Nomor ponsel Sakura tertera pada ponselnya, yang kemudian ia simpan dalam buku kontak.

"Nih. Kalau kau tidak bosan, kau bisa meneleponku," ucap Ino sembari mengembalikan ponsel Sakura.

"Hm. Semoga aku sering bosan sehingga aku tidak perlu menghubungimu," balas Sakura.

"Lelucon yang menarik. Baiklah, aku harus kembali pada dua lelakiku itu. Kau tahu benar Chouji tidak akan bergeser kemanapun apabila dia sudah menemukan kantin dan mengenyangkan perutnya dengan segala macam makanan yang ada. Shikamaru pun masih tidak bisa diandalkan, entah dia sekarang sedang melihat awan di mana," gerutu Ino. "Sampai ketemu di kelas besok, _Dekorin_. _Bye!_"

Ino memeluk Sakura sekilas kemudian berlari memotong lapangan menuju sisi lain gedung barat. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat sehidup-sematinya itu, berubah namun juga tidak berubah sama sekali.

Sakura beralih pada Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi yang sama, berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di dadanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sasuke," ujar Sakura ceria. "Kau baik sekali mau menungguku selesai mengobrol dengan Ino."

"Kalau kutinggal lalu kau tersesat sendirian, akan jauh lebih merepotkan," sahut Sasuke. "Jadi... _Dekorin?_"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ya, itu panggilan 'sayang' untukku dari Ino. Dahiku saat kanak-kanak cukup lebar..." Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dahi. "Kurasa sekarang tidak terlihat lebar lagi. Sepertinya. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa aku memanggil Ino dengan '_buta'_, 'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Cukup tahu."

Tawa renyah Sakura berbaur dengan kebisingan di sekitarnya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya, "Kau kenal Ino dari mana?"

"Kami satu SD dan SMP," jawab sang Uchiha. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan jejak pasti. "Kalau lima tahun yang lalu kau pindah ke Konoha, saat itu aku datang kemari."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Mungkin _Kami-sama_ bermaksud mendatangkanmu ke Konoha agar mereka tidak terlalu bersedih dengan kepergianku saat itu," gurau Sakura. Iris viridiannya menatap saksama wajah tampan Sasuke; dahinya sedikit berkerut. "_Well... _walau kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa menghibur orang lain. Apakah kau sudah sestoik ini dari kecil?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan agak menunduk pada gadis yang hanya mencapai bahunya tersebut, kemudian menyeringai.

"Tergantung. Apakah kau sudah menyebalkan seperti ini dari kecil?"

* * *

><p>Tur keliling sekolah dimulai lebih lambat sepuluh menit dari jadwal seharusnya. Tidak ada yang mengeluhkan kelalaian tersebut, toh jam pulang tetap sama seperti jadwal—yang berarti waktu tur menjadi lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Siswa kelas X bebas berada di barisan manapun untuk mengikuti tur bersama dengan dua orang panitia yang menjadi pemandu mereka selama berkeliling Perguruan Konoha. Sampai waktunya murid tingkat satu berkumpul di lapangan, Sasuke dan Sakura masih tidak dapat menemukan orang yang membuat keduanya terus bersama sejak penyambutan di Auditorium.<p>

Memutuskan bahwa pergi bersama lebih baik daripada berpencar, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berada di rombongan yang sama. Setidaknya itu yang Sakura pikir sampai tur keliling sekolah itu berakhir. Kini sang ceri tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin yang penuh dengan murid tingkat satu yang sudah selesai dengan rombongan tur masing-masing. Di sampingnya duduk sang Uchiha yang menatapnya datar namun sorot matanya jelas mengatakan bahwa ia terhibur.

"Kau terlihat lelah, kenapa?"

Sakura menatap tajam dengan pandangan _kau-sudah-tahu-kenapa-masih-bertanya_ pada Sasuke, yang kemudian mendengus geli melihat tingkah gadis di sebelahnya.

Hanya berjalan keliling sekolah selama tiga puluh menit, bukan masalah besar untuk Sakura. Ia lelah secara emosional, bukan fisik. Seseorang memutuskan untuk mengambil energinya dengan mengedipkan matanya sekian kali kepada Sakura sepanjang perjalanan mengelilingi Perguruan Konoha. Kalau orang itu bukan senior dan dirinya bukan murid berumur satu hari di sekolah ini, mungkin ia sudah mengabaikan usaha senior beralis _unik_ dalam mendekati dirinya. Itu adalah hal teraneh yang terjadi pada Sakura di hari pertama masa SMA-nya—dan selama lima belas tahun hidupnya.

Sang ceri mendelik pada Sasuke yang menyeringai dengan tampannya, usaha yang sama sekali tidak membantu Sakura dalam meredam emosinya. Sama seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan selama tur keliling sekolah berlangsung.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong kalau dirinya terhibur dengan Sakura. Setiap tingkah, raut wajah, dan gestur yang dimiliki oleh sang ceri memberi kesenangan tersendiri untuk pemuda yang biasanya (dan masih) bersikap dan berwajah datar itu. Mungkin karena itulah ia tidak mengusahakan apapun saat senior beralis tebal itu berusaha menarik perhatian sang ceri. Raut wajah Sakura saat itu? _Priceless._

"Rupanya kalian di sini!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi keduanya—siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang mereka cari sedari tadi. Namikaze Naruto dan gadis yang disambut dengan pelukan oleh Naruto di depan Auditorium tadi pagi.

"Halo, Sakura-_chan_, _Teme_!" sapa Naruto riang, tidak peduli bahwa ia sedang berada di kantin yang tidak kosong.

Sasuke dan Sakura memutar mata masing-masing bersamaan, tidak acuh. Gestur tersebut tidak luput dari Naruto. Pemuda itu mengerang.

"Uh, Sakura-_chan..._ aku baru meninggalkanmu sebentar bersama _Teme_ dan kau jadi mirip dia begitu," Naruto merengut. Jari telunjuknya menuding Sasuke. "_Teme_, jangan ajarkan Sakura-_chan_ yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau dia mempunyai aura gelap sepertimu."

Sasuke hanya menatap datar sahabatnya dengan satu tangan memangku wajah, menggumamkan, "Idiot," yang kemudian mendapat tinju pelan di bahunya dari sang ceri. Iris obsidiannya mendelik pada Sakura, bertanya dengan sorot matanya yang hanya dibalas dengan putaran mata dari gadis tersebut.

Naruto yang sudah lupa dengan argumen singkatnya—tidak bisa dibilang argumen, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya untuk menyahuti ucapan Naruto—beralih pada Sakura, dan dengan riang berkata, "Sakura-_chan_, ini Hyuuga Hinata-_chan_!" Tangannya merangkul bahu gadis berambut indigo dengan pipi memerah. Cengiran di wajah pemuda berambut jabrik itu menunjukkan kebahagiaan tanpa batas. "Pacarku!"

* * *

><p>Hari pertama kegiatan siswa baru sudah selesai. Setelah apel penutupan orientasi siswa baru, siswa tingkat satu diperbolehkan pulang, demikian pula dengan siswa tingkat dua dan tingkat tiga. Hanya pada hari seperti inilah mereka mendapatkan waktu pulang yang lebih cepat dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya.<p>

Kembali ditinggalkan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kembali terjebak bersama. Mereka mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'kencan di kedai _ramen_' dan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut mengganggu dua orang dimabuk asmara itu.

_Lebih tepatnya dimabuk _ramen_, _batin Sakura. _Tipikal Naruto._

Sasuke dan Sakura bertolak menuju halte bus, kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing setelah setengah hari yang melelahkan di sekolah. Sasuke berjalan dengan kedua tangan dalam saku, berjalan dengan tempo yang seirama dengan langkah gadis di sampingnya. Sesekali pertanyaan diajukan dan terjawab oleh pihak lainnya, namun tak jarang pula keduanya berjalan dalam diam menikmati aroma musim semi yang masih kental di bulan April.

"Kau tinggal di mana, Sasuke? Kata Naruto di sekitar sekolah," tanya Sakura.

"Di Konoha," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, aku juga tinggal di Konoha. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kita tetangga, ya," sahut Sakura sarkastik.

Sang ceri tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya seperti orang normal.

_Sejak awal dia memang tidak normal_, batin Sakura. _Manusia yang paling tidak bisa ditebak. Konstipasi secara emosional, stoik tingkat kutub, luar biasa tampan... whoa, whoa! Stop sampai di situ, Haruno Sakura!_

Jarak dari sekolah menuju halte bus dapat dicapai dalam tujuh menit. Melihat daftar kedatangan bus pada papan yang terpasang di kedua sisi halte, bus tujuan Sakura akan datang tiga menit dari sekarang. Benar saja, transportasi beroda empat dengan cat hijau muncul tidak lama setelah Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di halte.

"Ah. Busku datang," gumam Sakura. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti dengan Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke. Sampai besok. Dah!"

Tangan Sakura melambai di udara ketika ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Pintu bus tertutup dengan Sakura dan penumpang baru lain yang sudah berada di dalamnya. Sakura berjalan menuju deretan bangku belakang ketika ia melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya, sama seperti arah mereka datang dari sekolah.

* * *

><p>Sakura tengah mengaduk kare daging yang dimasaknya untuk menu makan malam ketika sesuatu mendadak muncul di pikirannya. Ia teringat kembali dengan Sasuke yang dilihatnya berjalan kembali ke arah sekolah. Ia mengambil piring kecil dari laci, mengeduk sedikit kare yang sudah hampir jadi tersebut untuk mencicipi rasanya.<p>

_Kalau tidak salah Naruto bilang Sasuke tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolah searah halte bus,_ pikir Sakura sembari meniup-niup kare pada piring kecil di tangannya sebelum mengecapnya.

_Tadi kami memang melewati kondominium tapi Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja. Konoha Condo atau apa begitu._

Penasaran, tangannya meraih ponsel dari saku celananya. Dengan lincah jarinya mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada seseorang yang tahu pasti jawaban dari pertanyaannya ini.

Tidak sampai satu menit setelahnya, ponsel Sakura bergetar dengan satu pesan singkat baru. Sakura membuka pesan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya.

Tangannya memutar kenop kompor, seketika mematikan api yang beberapa saat lalu membara. Matanya tidak beralih dari ponselnya, masih mencerna kalimat yang tertulis dalam ponselnya. Seorang pemuda berkepala merah muncul dari ambang dapur, menghampiri Sakura begitu ia mencium wangi kare yang semerbak.

"Sudah matang, belum?" tanya pemuda tersebut, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, menoleh dari bahunya dan berkata, "Yep, sudah!" pada sang kakak yang sudah siap dengan dua piring nasi di kedua tangannya; satu untuknya dan satu untuk Sakura. Sakura menuangkan kuah kare ke masing-masing piring, lalu mengambil dua gelas air putih dan menyusul sang kakak ke ruang makan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat teman baru?" tanya sang kakak basa-basi. Adiknya sedemikian supel, tidak mengherankan apabila ia mendapat satu-dua teman baru.

"Pertanyaanmu seperti _Otousama_ saja," sahut Sakura. "Hm, yah. Dapat. Dua orang."

Sakura cengar-cengir. "Temannya Naruto."

"Pasti mirip si rubah itu," komentar Sasori asal sembari menyuapkan karenya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ih, _Niisama,_ tidak boleh jahat begitu, tahu," cetusnya. "Mereka malah berbeda sekali dengan Naruto. Ada yang namanya Hinata, dia manis sekali. Sedikit bicara—"

"Tidak seperti kamu, ya," gumam Sasori.

Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar komentar dari kakaknya. "—anggun—"

"Hm, sepertinya kamu harus belajar darinya," komentar Sasori, lagi.

Sekali lagi, Sakura mengabaikannya. "—manis, pintar juga—berhentilah memotong ucapanku, _Niisama_! Ish!" sahut Sakura, merengut.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin memakan kareku," ucap Sasori saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk sendok di tangannya. Sakura tidak perlu tahu ia memang sempat untuk melontarkan komentar yang lain.

Sakura mendelik sebelum melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya. "Satu lagi orangnya dingin, cuek, sarkastik..." Ia mengingat kejadian hari ini, termasuk pesan singkat dari Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Sang ceri mendengus pelan. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. "Tapi dia lumayan baik. Menyebalkan, sih. Tapi baik."

Alis Sasori berkerut ketika mendengar ucapan dari sang adik. "Dia baik, tapi menyebalkan, tapi baik. Dasar tidak konsisten," gerutu Sasori.

Yah, peduli apa. Toh Sakura kelihatannya cukup senang dengan teman-teman barunya, terutama dengan orang kedua yang diceritakannya itu.

* * *

><p>From: <strong>Namikaze Naruto<strong>

_Konoha Exclusive Condo, Sakura-chan. Kalau kau berjalan menuju halte bus, kau akan melewatinya. Eh, eh. Bagaimana kesanmu tentang Sasuke?_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

_Dekorin_: _forehead_

_Buta: pig_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

ANOTHER CLIFFIE! WOO!

Tijel ngga? Tijel ngga? AAA MAAFKAN SAYA ;0;

Setelah tertelan dalam _blackhole_ bernama tugas+worksheet+lab, saya mendapatkan secercah sinar terang yang membawa saya kepada chapter ini /abaikan

Baiklah, saya akui saya sangat susah untuk update (selain kepada tiga hal terkutuk yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya). Demi bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah dewa-dewi kampus, apalah saya ini... hanya seonggok butiran debu di padang pasir /terusgalau

Jadinya tiap ngetik chapter pasti nyicil, ngga kaya tugas yang ngga bisa dicicil huuuu

Oh ya, ada yang tanya tentang apa artinya Infinite Loop (terima kasih pertanyaannya, **Sajiai Atsushi** ;). Jadiii, seperti artinya, Infinite Loop itu artinya loop yang infinite /heh

Intinya adalah tanpa akhir, teruuuus berjalan ngga ada endingnya (ceritanya ngga bakal ngga ada endingnya sih, kasian juga sayanya lol). Kenapa saya pilih judul ini? Karena cocok /plak

Maksudnya sih ini cerita tentang never-ending setiap relasi yang ada di fic ini, seperti friendshipnya Sakura-Ino, Sakura-Naruto, romantic-friendship Sasuke-Sakura (?), dll. Ngga bakal statis, seneng-seneng aja kok. Berantem-berantemnya, drama, nangis (?) ada lah ya wakakakaka /evillaugh

Ada yang ngga ngerti kenapa Sakura bilang Sasuke baik? Ada ngga? Ada ngga? /plak

Jadi Sakura bilang Sasuke baik karena dia nganterin Sakura ke halte bus, nemenin sampe dapet bus padahal tempat tinggalnya udah kelewat jauh :

Gils Sasu gentle abis, ngga kaya di manga chapter terbaru *masih sebel sama Sasuke yang masih ngga tobat juga*

Yaudah, gitu deh. Semoga berkenan ceritanya, hehehe.

Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini, uuuuu kalian mood booster banget :"3

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**Special Thanks:**

Febri Feven, ravenpink, sofi asat, Skyzhe Kenzou, , Dhita82, anike coutinho, Kumada Chiyu, iya baka-san, selenavella, Na, haruchan, akunku lupa password, Sajiai Atsushi, Nana-chan HV


	3. Best of the Best

**A Naruto fanfiction by Aika Umezawa**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><em>Kriet.<em>

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari novel yang tengah ia baca ketika ia mendengar decitan dari kursi di sebelahnya. Sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya ada empat orang yang berada di dalam kelas, mengingat jam kelas pertama masih berada 30 menit dari sekarang.

Sepasang alis merah jambunya mengerut dengan iris _viridian_ yang menatap takjub pada seseorang yang memutuskan untuk menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Sakura tidak bisa tidak bertanya. "Kau sedang apa di situ?"

Orang itu menaruh tasnya di atas meja, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong terluar ranselnya. "Tidak ada tempat lain," jawabnya datar.

Kali ini Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban yang kontradiktif dengan kenyataannya. Jelas sekali banyak bangku lain yang beredar di kelas dan masih kosong, tanpa penghuni tetap. Dari sudut pandang orang awam, kau akan melihat Sakura sebagai seorang kutu buku apabila pemandangan pertama yang kau lihat saat membuka pintu kelas di pagi hari adalah sosoknya dengan buku tebal di tangannya—tipe yang biasanya akan dihindari orang lain, kecuali kau benar-benar tidak memiliki tempat lain di kelas itu.

"Seakan-akan aku akan percaya jawaban macam itu, Sasuke," ujar Sakura sembari memutar matanya. Gadis itu cukup mengerti mengapa Uchiha Sasuke, calon murid populer dari tingkat satu, memilih untuk duduk di tempatnya. Sakura mengambil pembatas buku dari mejanya, menyelipkannya pada halaman terakhir yang ia baca sebelum menutup _The Odyssey_ di tangannya.

"Tukar tempat," ucapnya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau akan lebih 'aman' kalau kau duduk di dekat jendela," Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "Setidaknya kau tidak perlu khawatir dan direpotkan gadis-gadis yang akan pura-pura menjatuhkan penghapusnya agar kau mengambilkannya."

Sasuke mendengus. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik menahan senyum. "Tapi kau lebih aman apabila kau duduk di situ."

Kali ini Sakura menatapnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Mereka yang ingin mengisengimu karena iri harus melewatiku terlebih dulu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak merespon selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya gadis itu terkekeh geli pada aksi heroik temannya itu. Senyum samar menyapu bibir sang Uchiha sebelum lenyap ketika pintu tergeser terbuka memunculkan sahabat idiotnya bersama Hinata. "Yo, _Teme!_ Apakah bangku di belakangmu kosong?"

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Loop<strong>

**Chapter 3: Best of the Best**

* * *

><p>"...Begitulah, jadi saya akan mendampingi kalian selama satu tahun mendatang. Jadilah anak-anak baik yang tidak merepotkan," demikian perkenalan dari wali kelas 1-B, Hatake Kakashi.<p>

Hatake-_sensei_, atau lebih memilih untuk dipanggil Kakashi-_sensei_, guru fisika yang mengajar tingkat 1 dan tingkat 3. Ia sudah mengajar selama lima tahun di Perguruan Konoha yang merupakan almamaternya. Hobinya membaca, terutama hal-hal yang membangkitkan imajinasi terdalam dari dirinya. Uh, setidaknya itulah yang ia ucapkan pada perkenalannya setelah ia menjejakkan kakinya di kelas 1-B.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, berpikir akan genre yang membuat Kakashi gemar membaca buku, lain dengan Sasuke yang memutar matanya, bergumam "Dasar guru porno" dengan amat pelan agar gadis di sebelahnya tidak mendengar. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal buku erotis karya Jiraiya, terlebih dengan sampul berwarna jingga mencolok—yang sudah pasti tidak luput dari pandangan orang pada umumnya.

Iris cokelatnya memandang ke seluruh kelas, memperhatikan setiap muridnya dengan saksama. Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok Sasuke, yang kembali memutar matanya imajinatif, kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang mengerjapkan mata bercincin zamrudnya dengan heran sembari sesekali melirik Sasuke dan Kakashi bergantian.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi separuh dari wajahnya lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dan berkata, "Sepertinya kalian sudah memilih teman sebangku kalian. Selama kalian tidak berbuat ricuh, silakan tetap bersama 'pasangan' kalian." Dengan kalimat terakhir tersebut, Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya jenaka pada Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan dan gumaman yang tidak dapat didengar oleh pria berambut perak itu. "Hm. Baiklah, itu saja dariku. Oh, kita harus memilih ketua kelas. Kau yang di sana, kau terlihat rajin. Kau ketua kelasnya."

Tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu Kakashi menunjuk siswa yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ketika teman sebangkunya mencoleknya karena panggilan Kakashi. "Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri dengan nada bosan.

"Ya, kau. Semua setuju, 'kan? Nah, kau ketua kelasnya," ucap Kakashi yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menunggu jawaban dari anak-anak bimbingannya yang lain. Mereka pun tidak merasa terganggu dengan hilangnya hak suara mereka karena tidak ada yang benar-benar mau menjadi ketua kelas, yang secara terang-terangan menghela napas lega karena tidak menjadi tumbal.

Siswa yang "tertimpa tangga" itu hanya menghela napas pasrah dan menganggukan kepalanya—setengah mengiyakan, setengah mengantuk. Kakashi tersenyum puas. "Oke, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil mengecek daftar absen.

"Nara Shikamaru, _sensei_," jawab siswa itu sembari menyembunyikan kuap di balik tangan. Ia butuh tidurnya secepat mungkin.

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia menggarisbawahi nama Shikamaru dan menuliskan 'ketua kelas' di samping nama siswa itu. "Oke. Ketua kelas kita adalah Nara Shikamaru. Tepuk tangan semuanya."

Tepuk tangan yang riuh memenuhi seisi kelas, setengah lega-setengah takjub dengan terpilihnya Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas. Kakashi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

"Oke, oke, cukup dengan selebrasi kalian. Sekarang buka buku kalian, Bab I, kuharap 15 menit cukup untuk membacanya dan setidaknya ada salah satu dari kalian yang bisa menjelaskan kembali isi dari bab tersebut. Mulai."

* * *

><p>"MAKAN SIANG! YEAH!"<p>

Naruto berseru riang segera setelah guru Bahasa dan Sastra Jepang, Sarutobi Asuma, meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah bel makan jam siang berbunyi. Decitan kursi dan meja yang digeser memenuhi seisi kelas. Beberapa murid dari kelas lain berdatangan membawa bekal untuk makan siang bersama teman-teman sepermainan masing-masing. Tidak sedikit pula yang pergi ke kantin untuk mengganjal isi perut mereka dengan pilihan menu yang disediakan.

Sasuke dan Sakura membalik posisi meja mereka sehingga mereka kini duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Hinata, yang posisi duduk di kelas berada di belakang mereka.

"Tumben sekali kau membawa bekal," ucap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat saat Hinata dan Naruto mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas masing-masing. Kotak bekal berwarna jingga bertengger manis di atas meja Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Ibuku yang menyiapkannya. _Kaa-chan_ bilang aku tidak boleh makan _ramen_ pada hari pertama sekolah." Ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada sedih, yang sama sekali tidak berhasil mendapat simpati dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat yang khas Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina itu.

"Lebih tepatnya kau tidak boleh terlalu sering makan _ramen_. Sepertinya bisa dihitung berapa kali dalam seminggu kau memakan makanan selain _ramen_," sahut Sakura sembari mengeluarkan _furoshiki_ bermotif kelopak bunga _sakura_ dari laci mejanya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak plastik kecil dan _shokado bento_ yang ia siapkan pagi tadi.

Sasuke juga mengeluarkan _furoshiki_ berwarna hitam, kemudian mengerang saat membuka ikatan kain tersebut. Sakura melirik teman sebangkunya yang menghela napas berat, lalu beralih pada _shokado bento_ yang dibawa pemuda tersebut—tepatnya pada setangkai mawar merah yang berada pada tutup kotak bekal tersebut.

"Wah, wah. Bekal makan siang yang disiapkan kekasih?" goda Sakura.

Sasuke mendelik pada gadis yang tengah menahan tawa itu. "Ibuku yang menyiapkannya. Tadi pagi beliau datang sebelum aku berangkat dan menyerahkan ini," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura berdecak kagum. "Oh, apa itu?" Tangannya menarik secarik kertas yang berada di bawah mawar tersebut.

"'_Selamat makan_, _Sasu_... _chan_?'" Sepasang zamrud mengerjap takjub dengan untaian kalimat yang ditulis bak kaligrafi tersebut, kemudian melirik jenaka pada Sasuke yang menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit. "'Sasu-_chan_?'" ulang Sakura.

"_Kaa-san,_" gerutu Sasuke menyambar kertas tersebut dari Sakura yang kini tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Naruto pun mengikuti jejak Sakura dan terkekeh melihat tingkah ibu sahabatnya yang sangat memanjakan anaknya itu.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan Mikoto-_obachan_, Sakura. Beliau orang yang sangat menarik. Sepertinya kau bisa cocok dengannya," ucap Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa sesekali. "Mungkin saja kalian bisa bekerja sama untuk membuat Sasuke repot."

"Benarkah? Ide yang bagus," timpal Sakura. Ia beralih pada Sasuke. Matanya berkilat jenaka. "Kapan kau bisa mengenalkanku dengannya?"

"Tidak kubiarkan kalian berdua bertemu," rutuk Sasuke. Ia memasukkan mawar dan kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan mulai memakan bekal makan siangnya. "Kau bawa apa?"

Sakura melihat bekalnya. "Oh, _bento_ biasa dengan ayam saus teriyaki, telur dadar, dan..." Jari Sakura mengetuk kotak plastik bening bawaannya, "...salad. Potongan selada, timun, dan tomat dengan mayonais."

Naruto menatap horor kotak tersebut. "Uh, kenapa kalian suka makanan macam itu... kau tidak sedang diet, kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ini namanya sehat, Naruto. Kau harus mencobanya," jawab Sakura.

"Uh, tidak. Hanya maniak macam kau dan Sasu-_teme_ saja yang suka makanan macam itu. Kalau _Teme_ sih ingin menjaga kecantikan kulitnya..."

"Setidaknya aku tidak makan _ramen_ setiap hari sepertimu," sahut Sakura.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bau _ramen_ sepertimu," sambung Sasuke datar, mengabaikan komentar 'kulit cantik' dari Naruto. Ia sudah sering mendengar itu setiap kali maniak _ramen_ itu melihatnya tengah meminum jus tomat.

Naruto memandang tidak percaya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu dengan mulut mengerucut. "Kenapa kalian jadi berkomplot untuk mengerjaiku begini—Hinata-_chaaan_, kenapa kau malah tertawa... huft."

* * *

><p>"... dan salah satu temanku terpeleset di jalanan menurun yang penuh salju dan ia meluncur sampai ke bawah setelah susah payah berjalan sampai ke atas," demikian Sakura bercerita mengenai salah satu kenangannya di Kanada. Pemuda di sampingnya mendengarkan dengan saksama, sesekali mengangguk atau menanggapi dengan sedikit sekali kata.<p>

Sudah sebulan sejak hari pertama sekolah dan sejak hari itu pula Sasuke tidak pernah absen menemani Sakura dari sekolah sampai halte bus setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Sakura berhenti bertanya-tanya mengapa ada orang yang mau direpotkan seperti itu—setidaknya Sakura pikir mengantarkan seseorang yang baru menjadi temannya dengan rutin sesungguhnya adalah hal yang merepotkan—dan ia mencapai keputusan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang begitu erat menjaga janji yang sudah dibuat dengan sahabatnya dan akan menjalankannya dengan sungguh-sungguh walau mulutnya tidak berkata apapun.

Oh, ya, janji yang dimaksud tentu saja janjinya dengan Naruto untuk menjaga Sakura selamat sampai halte bus—yang diucapkan pemuda rubah itu hampir setiap hari sebelum mereka berpisah di depan gerbang (walau Sasuke tidak pernah menyahutinya secara verbal, hanya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata dengan lambaian singkat). Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang seperhatian itu... ternyata.

"Kau tahu bahwa kebiasaan teman dekat itu bisa menular? Kusarankan kau hati-hati dengan langkahmu mulai sekarang, mungkin saja nanti kau terpeleset juga atau—"

Sakura meninju bahu Sasuke; wajahnya merengut. "Ih, jangan bicara sesuatu yang membawa sial seperti i—_shoot!_"

Tubuh Sakura terhuyung ke depan setelah kakinya terantuk celah batu trotoar; tangan kanannya refleks meraih ransel Sasuke untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terjerembab di tanah dan tangan satunya pada tangan kiri Sasuke yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan mukanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang—panik setelah nyaris membentur trotoar yang masih lembab setelah diguyur hujan pagi tadi. Ia menghela napas lega saat tubuhnya kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan seringai isengnya.

"Heh. Apa kubilang," komentar Sasuke.

Sakura merengut. "Sasuke, kau menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura, dan berkata, "Kalau kau tidak lebih hati-hari mulai dari sekarang, berikutnya mungkin bukan hanya tersandung," dengan seringainya yang semakin melebar saat mendapati Sakura mendelik kesal padanya sembari merapikan surai merah mudanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara sesuatu yang membawa sial, _ish_!"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kepala Sakura—yang berniat dihindari dengan cerdasnya oleh sang ceri, namun kalah cepat—dan kembali mengacak rambutnya. "_Next time,_ _be careful_. Aku tidak selalu ada untuk menolongmu dari setiap kerikil—atau benda apapun yang berpotensi membuatmu tersandung."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sungguh orang yang pengertian," ucap Sakura sarkastik disertai dengan sikutan pada rusuk Sasuke, yang dihindari pemuda itu dengan sigap dan seringai usilnya—membuat sang ceri mendengus gemas.

* * *

><p><em>Cklek.<em>

Sasuke memasuki apartemen yang baru disinggahinya selama beberapa hari. Ia melepas sepatu dan menukarnya dengan selop rumah, menatap datar pada sepasang sepatu yang bukan miliknya bertengger manis di rak teratas. Ia tengah menenggak jus tomat yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas saat seseorang datang dari arah ruang keluarga duduk di salah satu bangku _bar_ yang menghadap langsung ke dapur.

"Sebulan pertama sekolah sudah dapat pacar, eh?" tanya orang itu dengan seringai lebar.

Sasuke menatap datar pendatang tersebut dan berkata dengan nada yang sama, "Siang-siang sudah mabuk? Semoga _Kaa-san_ mengampunimu."

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang manis. Sayang sekali aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan... hm, bukan. Melihat dari ketinggian lebih tepatnya," sahut sang lawan bicara.

Sasuke menghabiskan sisa jusnya dalam sekali tenggak. Ia memercikkan sisa air di tangannya setelah mencuci gelas kepada orang tersebut dan berkata, "Bukan. Dia teman kecil Naruto."

"Bukan atau belum?"

Sasuke mendelik. "Pulang sana. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, Itachi?"

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Sasuke yang bersandar pada _kitchen islands_ dan menyentil dahi Sasuke, yang mendapatkan tatapan maut dari sang adik.

"Tentu saja dari pintu, adikku," ucap Itachi sambil lalu, berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga yang disusul oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu _password_ apartemenku? Aku sudah menggantinya kemarin," rutuk Sasuke sembari mengusap dahinya yang memerah berkat sentilan Itachi barusan.

"Itu rahasia. _One shouldn't share his ultimate weapon to his enemies,_" sahut Itachi santai.

Sasuke mendengus. "Maling."

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang, lalu mengaduh sakit karena Sasuke menendang kakinya turun untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Dengan cuek ia mengambil _remote_ TV di atas meja dan menyalakan kotak magis penyedia informasi itu.

"Adik macam apa kau ini..." gerutu Itachi sembari mengurut kakinya.

"Ini tempatku. Ikuti aturanku atau kuusir," sahut Sasuke acuh. Tangannya berhenti menekan _remote_ saat televisi 42 inci di depannya menayangkan film perang, tema film favoritnya. "Kalau kau sampai menjebol pintu apartemenku berarti kau tidak berniat pulang, 'kan? Sepertinya kau membawa cukup barang untuk malam ini dan kuliah besok."

Sasuke melirik sekilas tas olahraga jinjing yang bertengger di sofa _single_ sebelah kanan dan MacBook milik Itachi yang sedang di-_recharge _di atas meja.

"Yep. _Tou-san_ pulang cepat hari ini. Hari bersejarah ini harus dirayakan," jawab Itachi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang menahan kepalanya.

"Dengan kabur dari rumah?" tanya sang adik tanpa mengalihkan mata dari layar datar di seberangnya.

"Duh, tentu saja _Kaa-san_ yang merayakannya. Aku hanya menjadi anak berbakti dengan memberikan waktu khusus untuk kedua orang tuanya mengingat masa-masa super romantis mereka."

Sasuke menoleh pada sang kakak dan berkata dengan datar, "_Kaa-san_ akan menelepon dan marah-marah besok," lalu kembali menatap televisi.

Seringai Itachi mewakili jawabannya. "Tapi dia juga akan berterima kasih padaku," jelasnya.

Penjelasan Itachi cukup membuat Sasuke terhibur hingga kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis. "Heh."

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengenalkanku pada pacar barumu itu?"

Sasuke mendelik. "Dia bukan pacarku."

Itachi mengendikkan bahu. "Ya sudah, setidaknya namanya saja. Mungkin aku bisa menjadikannya—"

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Itachi," ancam Sasuke.

"Kau belum mendengarkanku selesai bicara," bela Itachi. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat sikap Sasuke yang mendadak protektif terhadap gadis tersebut. Momen seperti ini baru terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup Sasuke—mengingat masa kecil adiknya itu hanya mengabaikan makhluk-makhluk bergender perempuan.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya pada kakaknya itu. Setelah memberikan tatapan terakhir sebelum kembali pada tontonannya, ia berkata, "Jangan macam-macam. Aku juga tidak akan memberitahu namanya padamu."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil milik adikku," sahut Itachi yang mendapat sambitan bantal sofa dari sang adik. Kali ini gelak tawa dari si sulung Uchiha tidak terhentikan.

* * *

><p>"... <em>Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Salam untuk Naruto dan keluarga, Ino juga."<em>

Ino menatap geli pada Sakura yang tersenyum tipis mendengar suara sang ibu yang berada ribuan kilometer dari Konoha.

"Baik, _Kaasama_. Akan kusampaikan salammu... ya, _oyasumi, Kaa-sama_," jawab Sakura.

"Kau masih menggunakan sufiks hormat itu pada keluargamu," ucap Ino setelah Sakura mengakhiri sambungan telepon dari ibunya.

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu. "_Habit. _Kau tahu benar keluarga besarku seperti apa. Sangat tradisional dan menjunjung tinggi kehormatan. Kadang aku merasa seperti hidup di era Tokugawa," jawab Sakura yang diakhiri dengan kekehan. "Salam dari ibuku."

Ino ikut terkekeh. "Ya, salam hormat dariku untuknya_. _Jangan-jangan aku harus memanggil 'Sakura-_hime'_ kalau aku ikut dalam arisan keluarga klan Haruno."

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Tidak, Ino. Lagipula keluargaku tidak mengadakan arisan."

Dua sahabat itu sedang berada di salah satu kafe yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Sejak Ino memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Sakura, gadis itu tiada hentinya mengajak sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya itu untuk bercengkerama merajut kembali jarak sepanjang lima tahun yang memisahkan mereka. Tidak peduli dengan siang yang masih sedikit dingin karena salju yang menghujani Konoha pada malam sebelumnya, mereka setuju untuk bertemu di kafe yang direkomendasikan oleh Ino.

"Bagaimana kau kenal dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi setelah _blackforest_ pesanannya tiba. "Sejak kapan?"

Sakura mendengus. "Kau masih sefrontal dulu," ucapnya. "Kau percaya kalau aku baru mengenalnya pada hari pertama sekolah? Tepatnya lima menit sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. "Serius?" yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sakura. Ia bertepuk tangan pelan sembari bergumam, "Waw."

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia menyenangkan," ucap Sakura sembari menyeruput _hot lemon tea_-nya.

"Menyenangkan? Ha. Kau tidak bisa menempatkan frasa '_menyenangkan'_ dengan Uchiha Sasuke dalam satu kalimat tunggal atau kalimat apapun yang menyatakan bahwa ia orang yang menyenangkan. Tidak sama sekali."

Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan penjelasan Ino barusan. "Kenapa? Kau pernah ditolak olehnya?" Sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tidak, tidak. Kalau kasusmu, lebih tepatnya kau pernah suka padanya dan tidak sampai tahap menyatakan perasaan lalu sekarang sudah tidak karena kau sudah punya pacar namun tidak menolak pesona Sasuke yang pada dasarnya adalah magnet wanita."

Ino mengipasi wajahnya yang mendadak panas dan bergumam, "Pengamatanmu masih semengerikan dulu."

Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Aku sahabatmu. Kau pikir kita sudah berapa lama saling mengenal?" ucapnya. "Aku tidak kaget, sih. Sasuke memang benar-benar tipemu. Aku juga tidak terkejut dengan begitu banyak gadis yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari sosoknya."

"Termasuk kau?"

Ino menaikkan alis pirangnya, menantang Sakura untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Alih-alih mendengar penolakan spontan, jawaban yang didengarnya dari Sakura cukup membuatnya tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak mengatakan 'tidak' namun aku juga tidak mengiyakan."

"Kau tahu bahwa jawaban ambigu macam itu tidak adil?"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya. "Lalu aku harus jawab apa? Untuk saat ini memang seperti itu—"

"'Untuk saat ini?'" ulang Ino tersenyum menggoda.

"Kemungkinan itu bukannya tidak ada," sergah Sakura. "Namun tidak sekarang."

"Tapi akan?"

"Uh... tidak tahu!" seru Sakura sembari menyambar gelasnya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

Ino lantas terkekeh geli melihat sahabatnya itu salah tingkah. "_Chill_, Sakura," ucap Ino. "Tetapi memang sih, aura di sekitar kalian terlihat bagus, aku sampai takjub. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke akrab dengan perempuan. Sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah. Karena, _well_, kau tahu dia tidak suka dengan menjadi pusat atensi. Perempuan-perempuan di sekitarnya bisa semerepotkan itu."

Ino menepuk pundak Sakura, berkata dengan riang, "Mungkin saja ini pertanda kalau kalian memang jodoh. Siapa tahu."

"Aku lebih ngeri dengan kau yang berbicara tentang jodoh," gerutu Sakura namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang perlahan mengembang di bibirnya. "Lihat saja nanti. Terlalu cepat untuk bicara tentang jodoh mengingat kami baru mengenal... hmm, sebulan. Daripada tentang itu, aku malah ingin lebih mengenalnya sebagai teman."

"Kau ingin berteman dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino, yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Sakura. "Wew, _that was new_," ujar Ino. "Kau mungkin perempuan pertama yang mendekati Sasuke dengan niat menjadi temannya."

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Apakah dia sesulit itu?"

"Untuk menjadi pacar? Sangat sulit. Untuk menjadi teman? Tidak ada yang benar-benar berani mencobanya," Ino mengendikkan bahunya. "Dia terlalu sulit untuk hanya dijadikan teman. Dengan karisma yang seperti itu, perempuan biasanya akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjadi teman dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu murni dariku sendiri. Kurasa Sasuke pun berpikir demikian karena dia orang pertama yang bilang '_Anggap saja teman senasib'_ saat Naruto meninggalkan kami berdua. Mungkin saja dia memang ingin kami berteman. Aku tidak mungkin menolak niat baik seperti itu, 'kan?" ucap Sakura mantap. "Lagipula..."

Sakura terus menjelaskan bagaimana pertemanan antara dirinya dan Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat memungkinkan, membuat Ino menghela napas mendengar pemikiran yang sangat khas sahabatnya itu. Ino mengangkat tangannya di depan Sakura, menghentikan ocehan gadis ceri itu seketika dengan raut heran terpatri di wajahnya.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti," ujar Ino menyerah. "Aku hanya ingin satu hal."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Seringai Ino tidak membuat Sakura merasa tenang. "Kalau—mungkin—suatu hari nanti kau suka padanya, kau harus bilang padaku. Oke?"

Sakura menatap Ino seolah-olah sahabatnya itu baru saja memiliki dua kepala, kemudian mendengus, "Kukira apa." Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat titah seperti itu dari sahabat pirangnya. Raut wajah Ino tidak menunjukkan kalau gadis itu tengah bercanda, toh.

"Aku serius!" seru Ino. "Oke, tidak?"

"Tentu saja, Ino_-pig_," jawab sang ceri tersenyum.

Ia menatap jendela yang menampakkan Jalan Konoha Timur yang penuh orang yang berlalu lalang di akhir minggu. Sang mentari memberi kehangatan di musim semi yang sejuk, berkolaborasi dengan kelopak _sakura_ yang berguguran diterpa angin. Pemandangan seperti ini yang tidak mungkin tergantikan, di Kanada sekalipun. Di sini, dari kafe di sudut jalan ia menikmati sesaat wajah musim semi di kota kelahirannya setelah lima tahun berlalu. Iris zamrudnya menangkap sebuah kelopak _sakura_ yang jatuh di atas tumpukan salju sisa hujan semalam. Kelopak yang tidak takut dengan dinginnya partikel khas musim dingin yang terkadang masih meninggalkan jejak dirinya di musim semi. Pemandangan yang tidak terlihat asing dalam benak dan ingatannya. Senyum simpul mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kalau memang memungkinkan, ya."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hai, saya masih hidup. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti (dan menunggu dengan sangat sabar, hiks, saya terharu :""") Infinite Loop! _Merci beaucoup_!

Oke, ada pertanyaan dari HazeKeiko.

Kenapa Sakura panggil keluarganya pakai sufiks –_sama _(hormat banget gitu)?

Jadi keluarga Haruno itu klan besar macam Hyuuga dan Uchiha, tapi masih kental nilai tradisionalnya macam Hyuuga. Sebenernya sih biar beda dan seru aja gitu maksudnya, kaya cerita-cerita zaman dulu #heh #padahalAU #plak

Di luar keabsurdan itu, semoga chemistry keduanya tetap terjaga dan terasa di dalam cerita ini (aamiin). Kalo saya jadi Sakura sih, punya temen sebangku macam Sasuke bisa menggila #plak Semoga chapter kali ini berkenan! :D

P.S.: ada yang ngga _squealing/fangirling/_tereak guling-guling dengan scene di chapter 699? #korban #masihBacaBerulang-ulang #omgsasukedewasatetepganteng

**Special Thanks:**

HazeKeiko – Subarashii Shinju – Kumada Chiyu – hanazono yuri – iya baka-san – Aeni – selenavella – Skyzhe Kenzou – Guest – Merin-chan – all silent readers

* * *

><p>Support this story by giving your comment on the white box below. Your review, my pleasure :*<p>

Jakarta, Jan 20th, 2015 01:23:57 GMT+7

Aika Umezawa


End file.
